A wireless network is generally composed of two sub-networks: a radio access network (RAN), which handles radio related issues such as managing and assigning radio resources to a mobile station, and a core network, which performs routing of calls and links a mobile user to other mobile users and to the wireless network. Wireless networks typically support voice calls and other related services, such as caller ID and text messaging. Wireless coverage to the a mobile stations in a RAN is provided by multiple access points (APs) at the periphery of the RAN. As a mobile station moves toward the edge of one AP's service areas during a call, service for the mobile station is handed over to a neighboring AP to avoid service disconnection. Various techniques can be used to provide seamless mobility to the mobile station and ensure communication reaches the mobile station.